


Something Different

by Katya_Love



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sleepy Cuddles, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 20:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21105446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katya_Love/pseuds/Katya_Love
Summary: There has always been something different about Brick, something Mordecai can't quite put his finger on. Or maybe it's just him.





	Something Different

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing about this pairing, so I'm still feeling my way through it. Thought some good old fashion cuddles would be the best place to start!

There was something undeniably different about Brick, something Mordecai couldn't quite put his finger on. The behemoth of a man was terrifying to say the least, all scars, scowls, and big muscles. He had witnessed firsthand the fire and rage that built itself inside the other man; watching as battle worn hands tore bandits and skags apart with ease. Sure, it was rather disgusting, he'd come back covered in blood and god knows what, but underneath it all was that awkward smile that was just the slightest bit crooked. Lilith used to slap his shoulder, offering up a variety of encouragement for his good work; Roland would simply nod with a stern grin and some bullshit compliment. Of course, he'd turn to Mordecai then, obviously looking for some type of praise like the others, a light in his eyes that came after every fight. His response was an awkward fist raise, as if looking for a fist bump, but unsure of following through. Mordecai never wanted to get too attached, too used to being alone, but it seemed fate had a mind of its own. During the colder nights on Pandora, huddled in some sort of cave on the road or those few times they were able to find decent enough shelter in a shack or building, he found himself sleepily drifting closer towards the warmth the larger man gave off. 

The first night Mordecai woke up, a large arm draped over his waist pulling him close to the other's bare chest, was the night he realized he was already in too deep. They were alone, spending the night in a rundown building on the way back to New Haven. Brick was fast asleep next to him, right arm bent back acting as a pillow, breathing slowly with a little twitch of his upper lip every now and again. Mordecai's cheeks warmed just as quickly as his heart pounded, mouth suddenly dry and acutely aware of how chapped his lips were. He wasn't blind, had noticed the way Brick would look at him sometimes, caught his gaze staring at him from the corner of his eye. Now he had two options in this situation, attempt to worm his way out from underneath him or wake the sleeping giant. There was no way in hell he was going to wake Brick up, not with them in this situation. Slowly, keeping an eye on Brick's face the entire time, Mordecai squirmed away; only to be grabbed at the last moment and brought back in tighter, bodies flush together. Cursing beneath his breath, he sighed. Hand shaking slightly as he placed it against Brick's chest, smacking against his pecs, definitely not pausing to admire the feel of thick muscles beneath his fingers.

"Hey…. Hey Brick. Wake up man." He was met with a grumble, the arm around him sliding lower as he was shifted around, warm hand placed on his lower as his thumb rubbed against the exposed skin. Mordecai's heart pounded loudly in his ears, face undoubtedly red. "Mierda. Come on, wake up." The accompanied smack pulled a grunt out of the larger man, face contorting slightly.

"why you smack me, hon…." Brick's words were mumbled, but he could make them out well enough. For once in his life, Mordecai was unable to form any kind of coherent response, brain muddied the moment Brick had called him hon. "…. was havin' a good dream too…." Blue eyes met his, shock overtaking the sleep lingering there. Mordecai felt the arm around him stiffen, thumb stopping the gentle petting. He tried to pass it off with an awkward smile.

"Guess we got cold in the middle of the night, eh?" Brick nodded slightly not taking his eyes off him. It was a little uncomfortable, the intense stare, but at the same time there was something different. "This is nice, but uh-" Brick cut him off then, voice as much of a whisper as was possible for him.

" 's nice isn't it." Mordecai's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion, relaxing slightly the hand on his back started to move again slowly. The barely there touch drawing small shapes that burned nearly as much as his face did. He opened his mouth to say something, but Brick had beat him to it. "Hey Mordy, I don't mind you sleepin' next to me if you're cold."

"Brick, What the hell?" It was softer than normal, lacking his natural edge. Brick shrugged, awkwardly looking away for a moment. 

"Meant what I said. Wouldn't mind you sleepin' next to me. Wasn't all that bad." A shiver went up Mordecai's spine as Brick's fingers drifted higher, slipping under his shirt. His hands were large enough for his thumb to brush against his side causing a jolt to shoot through Mordecai's body.

"Cut that out!" Brick raised an eyebrow, for just a moment confused before a glint flashed through his eyes. Quickly for a man of his size, his hands descended on Mordecai's sides startling a laugh out of him. Doing the best he could, Mordecai attempted to push him away between laughs and well-placed curses. "Alright, Alright. Enough!" Brick pulled away, allowing him to sit up, a shit-eating grin spread across his lips. Despite attempting to catch his breath, Mordecai couldn't deny the slight smile on his face.

"Didn't know you were ticklish." Mordecai waved him off, fixing his shirt before moving to untangle his dreads. It didn't take long before they fell to his shoulders, tousled but no worse for wear. "I like when you let your hair down. Looks real good."

"Yeah? Gets in the way of snipin' though. Hurts like a bitch tangled in my goggles too…. But uh thanks." It was awkward, the silence that stretched between them. He stood, nearly abruptly, stretching out before giving him a look. "Come on, suns up. Lilith will be wondering what took so long." Brick seemed to hesitate for a minute, before following suit, grabbing up his items and dragging his shirt back on. 

"Hey uh Mordy?" Mordecai hummed in response, preoccupied with latching his mask back on. "When we get back, you wanna come over? Can get some beer and shit, just hang out."

There was a pause, the pounding returning full force in his ears. Something told him it was now or never, risk a change in their dynamic or keep along the same path. His feet acted on their own, swiftly bringing him back into Brick's space, hands gripping his shirt tightly in balled fist. It started out rough, chapped lips smashed together. It shifted, lips loosening and moving against each other in a dance uniquely them. When Mordecai pulled away, he smirked as Brick stared at him, moving out of his space just as a large hand came up to grab his face. He turned, grabbing his bag on his way towards the door, ignoring the call of his name. Catching a glimpse of that adorably awkward crooked smile that played across Brick's face, he returned it calling for him to hurry up. There was definitely something undeniably different about Brick, about the way he made Mordecai's heart pound in his chest. How that one night, that one kiss would stay in his mind for the rest of the day, until it is accompanied by more kisses with burning hot touches as he's spread out on Brick's bed that night. Maybe it was different, but different wasn't always bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my writing blog [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/katyalynn)!


End file.
